


Effervescent

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Series: Marilyn's Chronicles [3]
Category: Prison Break
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-07
Updated: 2011-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-15 11:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s really fond of him but never fails to find him exhausting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Effervescent

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Torigates for the beta.

She’s really fond of him but never fails to find him exhausting. He always seems so happy, bouncy, cheerful, full of life; even his sadness is boisterous... In one word, he’s effervescent. He’s just like a litter of kittens constantly hanging on their mother’s teats, calling for her attention and turning everything upside down if she doesn’t comply.

Not that she had kittens recently, thank God, it’s not the right place for this kind of thing.

She’s really fond of Fernando, but she has to be in the appropriate mood to bear his company: she usually enjoys calm and serenity, quiet gestures and soft voice (that’s the reason why she gets along so well with Charles, by the way). The jail is not the most peaceful place already, she doesn’t need Fernando to add to the commotion. She shows goodwill to him, though, because he’s kind, wouldn’t harm a fly, and he’s energizing. Sometimes, she can see Michael sitting in their cell, his benevolence stained with a dash of exasperation, and she wants to tell him that she knows _exactly_ how he feels.

But sometimes... sometimes, she wants to play and tease, jump and run, and Fernando is just the right Human for that. He’s okay with endlessly moving his hand under the sheets so she can attack it as if it was a remarkably evasive prey. (Anyway, the bunk is Michael’s, the sheets are Michael’s... the calm, firm and useless protests when he discovers the rumpled sheets are Michael’s.) He’s okay with kneading the nape of her neck and let her twist to grab and nibble his wrist. He’s okay with her leaping from the bed to the sink to the small table and back on the bed before he even knew what had hit him.

Well... recently, he’s not been that okay with all the leaping and jumping. Let’s say he has a problem with her hanging around the toilets, sniffling, patting with her paws. It makes him nervous, she can tell, and she knows why. He tries to push her out when she does that, but, Rrrr, she’s a small feline being: she can sidle through the bars whenever she wants. She can leave Charles’s cell anytime and explore. And make Fernando swear, preferably in Spanish.

Fernando is just the right Human when she wants to tease someone.

He even tried to bribe her with leftovers he brought from the kitchens. (All right, she doesn’t mean that: he regularly brings her leftovers but still, she thought it was quite a coincidence.) She wonders who he believes she is: she’s not like that, she won’t tell anything, she doesn’t kiss and tell.

That being said, she eats what he offers her and then allows him to catch her and bring her back to Charles. She closes her eyes, satiated, and digs her claws into his t-shirt when he noisily, bouncily runs down the stairs.

If she was human, she would sigh: even his way to walk down the stairs is effervescent...

-End-


End file.
